


Ease My Pain

by mihaelkn



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaelkn/pseuds/mihaelkn
Summary: A short one off I did for meronia.Please do not read if you are sensitive to dubcon.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Ease My Pain

As another night draws to a close Mello exhales heavy and slams his computer shut. Being in charge of so many people, orchestrating so many separate heists and crimes wasn’t easy, especially when he couldn’t trust his lackeys to execute simple tasks. Something had gone seriously wrong because of someone he had wrongly placed his trust in, and although money didn’t have much meaning to him, losing out on a five figure sum because of a simple misjudgment that someone else made was enough to make anyone angry. 

Pushing himself from his chair he moves into his lounge, needing something to take his mind off of the job, away from his work, away from mafia webs and internet deals. He needed something sweet and innocent to distract him from the sick darkness he lived in. 

At that moment he hears footsteps from outside the room, someone was hovering and he knew exactly who it was; someone sweet and innocent. 

“Mello?” A curious voice asks for him. “Are you there?” It was Near, he had thought he had seen Mello disappear into the room and with the weight his body seemed to be carrying, he was worried. 

When he doesn’t hear an answer he pads his bare feet into the lounge and stares from the other side of the room at the blond.

Mello takes him in, white shirt and pants too big for him that drowned his tiny body, messed hair curling at the tips and his eyes full of naivety.

This was exactly what Mello needed.

“Come here.” Two simple words and a heavy stare is thrown to the smaller boy who looks over with gentle worry on his face. Mello being this pent up, this tightly wound, it bothered him, dropped something heavy into his heart that bred anxiety throughout his body. Quickly he’s moving over and standing by him, eyes fixed on his tired, frustrated face. 

“What can I do? How can I help?” Delicate voice, thumbs rubbing over the backs of his hands, nervous. Please, please let there be something he can do. 

Stern eyes raise to Near and he’s silent for a moment, drawing out the tension and anxiety that was cracking through the boy’s bones; he knows he will be eager, desperate to help in any way, he always was. 

“You know what to do.” He instructs, fingers finding the lacing at the front of his leather pants and pulling it undone. 

Near knows, wide, willing eyes following Mello’s fingers and his heart skipping with a sharp thrill. He knows what he has to do and he’s happy to comply. He softly falls to his knees, positioning himself between Mello’s thighs. 

As joyous as it was to be able to serve and help Mello in this way that he asked for so often, Near couldn’t help but be wary. Most times Mello was careful and mindful of how he treated him, but when he had this look in his eye, and this air about him, it meant for a darker, harder, more intense time.

Not that Near ever wanted to say no, any chance he was given to be close to Mello, to touch him, to ease his pain, he was grateful for. He’d hurt for him without question, he’d die for him, but, that didn’t mean he didn’t get scared at the way he was treated.

From between his legs he looks up, Mello’s head was resting against the back of the sofa and the low light in the room made it difficult to see the expression he was wearing, he could only assume what was in store for him. “Come on.” He beckons with his hand and Near shifts forward. 

Mello pushes his pants down to below his knees and begins stroking himself, allowing his body to relax into the familiar feeling of his own skin to skin contact, breathing steady while Near kneels patiently, obedient, awaiting a further command; his eyes transfixed on the beautiful sight before him. It always fascinated him how Mello handled himself with such ease, his hand moving effortlessly over and over himself as if doing it without thought, he bites his lip and feels something stir inside him. 

Watching Mello’s hand, his arms, his shoulders, his neck, he wishes he could have his mouth on all of him, taste every inch, every curve, every soft and rough part his tongue could desire to reach and after a while his hands are reaching for Mello’s thighs and he’s pushing himself up slightly.

Watching him was becoming a torment, but Mello felt that a job should be done most efficiently, and the easiest way to get him hard and ready was to deal with it himself, but there is only so much Near can take before he wants to get involved, “Can I … I … I really want to … Mello, please?” 

Mello’s eyes fall and cast a dark expression onto Near’s pale face and he’s caught, stunned, wondering if it was wrong of him to ask. The way the boy spoke so politely, so tenderly, the way his name fell from his pink lips, he could not resist. He needed this stress relieved from his body and he knew there was no one better skilled for this job than Near. His hand reaches out and takes a fistful of white hair and Near whines. “Do a good job.” He orders. “I need this.” There is no space for an answer and Near almost forgets to take a breath before his small mouth is invaded, assaulted with the length of Mello’s cock. 

Instantly, tension dissolves from Mello’s shoulders, his back, neck and legs and he groans deep and heavy; Near was his perfect antidote for the poison in his life. Because life was tough, impossible at times, but if he got to come home to these soft lips and that willing throat, he could endure more than any other man. 

A grunt and he sits himself forward, needing to take full control of his boy, needing to use him to fuck this pain away and so both hands tighten in his hair as he pushes his dick to Near’s throat. The boy whines desperately and his little hands grip at his thighs, Mello groans. Slowly and deeply he begins to rock into Near’s mouth watching as his eyes snap shut and his breaths become quick and short from his nose. 

Okay. That was enough kindness. This was about him after all, Near was here on his knees to make him feel good and nothing else. 

Quickly and sharply without warning his hips buck forward and he feels Near resist slightly, his body trying to escape the discomfort and Mello pushes hard on the back of his head. “Don’t.” He growls, forcing a wet gag in the back of his boy’s throat and moaning at the delicious sound. 

“Good boy.” He praises, voice deep in his own throat and Near whines, encouraged by the praise. He wants to perform well, he wants to show Mello how much he cares and how helpful he can be, even if it meant being choked and hurt between needy licks and desperate sounds. 

Keeping that grip on Near’s hair he begins to move the boy’s head for himself, having his lips slide back and forth along the length of his cock at a harsh speed, hearing a whine with every breath and trying his best to push as deep into his throat as he can. 

He knows he’s reached it when Near lets out a desperate pleading noise that sounds like a stifled cry and his nails dig sharply into the tops of his thighs. It was a noise that would have most people pulling back and comforting but it only encourages Mello to push hard on the back of his head and force his nose to touch his stomach, every inch of him disappeared down his throat. 

Mello throws his head back and lets out a strained gasp. “That’s my boy.” Feeling the restraint tense Near’s tiny body and hearing his pleading muffled cries, he moves one hand slowly to his face and uses the other to tug his hair, rubbing a thumb over his cheek. “Near, look at me.” His little heart pounds at the sound of his name and he’s scared, he needed to swallow, to breathe, and if he gagged once more he feared he might be sick. Shiny eyes open and blink up at Mello and sees a smirk. “You’re doing so well.” A harsh thrust and Near’s eyes close, the hard pull on his hair bringing a throbbing ache to the back of his head. “Look at me.” He commands, the harshness of his tone not matching the softness of the caress at Near’s cheek. Near obeys, spluttering pathetically, the submissive haze in his eyes a delicious sight for Mello. “You’re mine? Do you understand? You belong to me. Your mouth, your lips, your throat, mine.” He’s hissing the words out and Near does his best to nod and whine a yes. 

Mello allows him to pull back slightly for a second, but only so he can achieve better space to thrust and pound into his poor mouth, over and over and over again, fucking his pretty little throat with too much force, relishing in the sound of Near gagging and struggling as he approaches his limit. 

“Keep going.” He orders, his head falling back slightly as his hips raise again and again, the dark pleasure beginning to draw and coil tight in a pit of his stomach. 

It builds and builds as Near’s noises become more and more desperate and strained. He spares a glance down to him just once more and sees his cheeks wet with tears. The most perfect sight, his mouth full of his cock, his throat constricting, hair pulled back in his fist and his lips enveloping him. 

“Oh fuck-“ The word almost gets caught somewhere between his teeth and with a drawn out moan he fills Near’s unwilling mouth with cum. His hands rip at his hair and his body contracts forward as he pounds every last drop over Near’s lips. 

He was quite a sight, choking loudly, writhing between his thighs and whimpering as the bitter taste drenched his tongue, his stomach clenches and tears spill over his cheeks. “Keep it down.” Mello warns and like the good little obedient boy he was, Near made sure to swallow all Mello gave him. 

The thrusts slow and Near catches his breath for the first time, wiping a hand across his eyes and waiting until Mello has fallen back into the sofa to have his mouth empty. Once it is he’s gasping, a small sob of discomfort leaving him and he coughs. 

Mello is quick to pull his trousers back up though the lace stays open and he pats his thigh, telling Near to join him on the sofa.

“You did so well, you made me feel so good.” He tells him as the boy curls up, head in his lap. Mello’s fingers find their way back to his hair, this time stroking through it, wanting to soothe.

His eyes are closed and he is detached from the situation but Near had performed exceptionally so he deserved some physical comfort as reward. 

Mello’s movements through his hair were mesmerising and he calms, his little heart slowing from it’s manic thuds to soft beats as his cheek presses against the coolness of his leather pants. A wave of tiredness begins to fall over him as Mello’s stroking coaxes him to a drowsy state.

It hadn’t lasted long, but Mello had achieved a state of numbness that was preferable to the anger he had been fighting before. Peace to him was control over Near and here he was, dozing in his lap with his own fingers sleepily playing with stray strands of his hair. He continues to pet him as he rests and drowns in his own deep feeling of emptiness as the night whisks him away.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> my commissions are currently open via fiverr!
> 
> fiverr.com/mxthkn


End file.
